


One Quiet Evening

by Feralmaeda



Series: Fortune Harmonious [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also Makoto is adorable, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), But only Byakuya, Established Relationship, Fluff, He’s the Ultimate Pianist, I can explain but I don’t think I’m going to, M/M, Makoto’s just baby, Ultimate Pianist Togami Byakuya, he keeps blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: Makoto goes to check on his piano-playing recluse of a boyfriend, who secreted himself away to compose as soon as classes ended. As was the usual.In other words? It’s just fluff, because they’re both saps who love each other.





	One Quiet Evening

A flurry of light knocks sounded at Byakuya’s dormitory door, just loud enough to be heard over the murmur of his piano and the quiet hiss of pencil lead in his notebook. Too quiet to be Ishimaru, Byakuya realized, setting aside his notebook and pushing his keyboard away on the bed, so he knew who it was.

Upon opening the door, he was met with a small brunet with a bright smile, who didn’t hesitate to greet him with a small, enthusiastic bounce on the tips of his toes. “Hey, Byakuya,” Makoto said as softly as he could, “Could I come in? Is that alright?”

“Of course it’s alright,” Byakuya replied easily, stepping aside in the doorway for the other to enter, “You’re my boyfriend, do you really have to ask?”

Makoto huffed a little, a light flush staining his cheeks. Even now, he flustered when Byakuya spoke of the affections he held for him, and it was just another thing the pianist found awfully endearing about him. 

“I know that,” the brunet whined, taking a seat on the edge of Byakuya’s bed, “B-but it’s still polite!”

Byakuya only smiled, and, in return, Makoto’s own perpetual little grin grew. The blond shut the door and moved back to his bed, climbing with surprising grace back to where he had sat earlier, back to the pillows against the headboard and legs crossed in front of him. 

Pulling the keyboard closer again, and reached over to grab his notebook too, opening it to the page kept by the metal mechanical pencil. “I was working on it again before you came in,” he said, the calloused fingers of his left hand dancing over the white keys as the right traced over the notes, “It’s coming along nicely.”

Makoto nodded excitedly, turning his body at the hips to better see Byakuya, “Oh, I’m glad! Could I.. Could I hear it later?”

“You just like to hear me play,” Byakuya accused teasingly, glancing up at Makoto, “Sap.”

The brunet blushed again, this time just a shade darker, revealing the few freckles that dusted his cheeks, and squirmed as he was caught, “Y-yeah, well, maybe! You’re really pretty when you pla— I-I mean, your playing’s really pretty!”

Byakuya laughed quietly, turning to reach out to Makoto with his left hand, gently brushing his bangs away from his eyes and then resting his fingers on his neck, thumb caressing the arch of Makoto’s cheek. “I should hope my playing’s pretty,” he hummed, blue eyes flickering between Makoto’s pale green ones, “I do practice quite often for the sake of it.”

Yet darker crimson lit the wake of Byakuya’s hand over Makoto’s skin, bleeding to the other cheek and the tips of his ears. An endearing sight, to be sure, Byakuya mused, before the thought was interrupted by Makoto’s hand grabbing his wrist and then moving more completely onto the bed, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

He easily returned it, other hand leaving his notebook to lift and find the small of Makoto’s back, pulling him closer for more. 

After a few more moments together, Makoto pulled back to smile sheepishly up at Byakuya, face still reddened, though it appeared to be receding. “I guess that was an, um, Freudian slip?” Makoto murmured, unsure if that was the term he as looking for, “It’s the truth, you’re really pretty when you play, but you’re really pretty when you aren’t playing, too.”

Byakuya blinked, a faint blush creeping onto his own cheeks, before he murmured, “Sap.. You’re cute.”

They sat there for a while, Byakuya having pulled Makoto fully into his lap and enfolded him in his arms. The brunet’s head nestled itself in the crook of Byakuya’s neck, with his gentle, warm breaths billowing there in a sweet rhythm. Occasionally, Makoto would press a lazy kiss there, affectionate pecks that Byakuya hummed appreciatively at. 

“You’re cute,” Byakuya mumbled again, sighing into Makoto’s soft hair, and Makoto decided quietly that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
